


Dear Laurie Hunt

by orphan_account



Series: DEH/Newsies AU [2]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson, Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dear Evan Hansen Fusion, But Evan/Zoe is canon, DEH/Newsies, F/F, F/M, FYI I ship Kleinsen, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, So my Jared is going to have a nice case of unrequited love, because I like suffering, for at least part of the show, it was on a dare
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:14:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25049752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The kids of the Newsies/other citizens of NY in DEH. There’s really nothing else to it.
Relationships: Laurie (OC)/Tyler (OC), Morris Delancey/Original Character(s)
Series: DEH/Newsies AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1784641





	Dear Laurie Hunt

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this chapter in an hour on a dare. 
> 
> TW for drug use, I guess.

“Laurie!” Smalls pushed open Laurie’s bedroom door. “Have you been writing your letters to yourself? You gotta keep doing it hon, build your confidence!”

Laurie shrugged. “Started one.”

Smalls frowned. “The letters are important, honey! Now, I’ve got an idea.” Today, you can go around and ask the other kids to sign your cast! How about that?”

Laurie heaved a sigh. “Sure, I guess.”

“You have a great day, honey.”

She dropped a kiss on Laurie’s forehead and turned to leave.

********************************

“It’s your senior year, Emma, you are not missing the first day.”

Emma Delancey sighed. “I already said, I’d go tomorrow.”

Morris looked up. “She’s not even listening. Look at her. She’s probably high.”

“She’s also in the same room as you,” Emma mumbled.

“She’s definitely high,” Tyler said.

“I don’t want you going to school high, Emma!”

“Perfect, so then I won’t go!

Morris sighed. “Gonna be a great day. Look at this. Interstate’s already jammed.”

Tyler, who had just picked up the milk, shrieked in outrage. “Emma finished the milk!” 

Morris stood up, kissing Aria’s cheek on his way to the door. “See you, honey.”

Tyler sprang to his feet. “If Emma’s not ready, I’m leaving without her.”

**Author's Note:**

> I’m buzzed from watching Hamilton, so my DEH knowledge is kinda rusty.
> 
> Tumblr- @waiting-makes-me-antsy
> 
> And yeah, I know this is short. I’m tired. Fight me.


End file.
